Windmill
by Red Lipgloss
Summary: Noodle 2D foucus, go on read it. Rated for some swearing, by Noodle of all people! And other stuff.


**Tell me if I should leave this as a one-shot? Gorillaz (c) Gorillaz... you've heard it all before.**

"Please 2D do not go in there."

"Look Noodle, luv, it's just a club, it won't 'urt me, 'cept maybe for the hangover." 2D mumbled the last part.

"I don't like it, it scares me, stay outside - in the open. With me." Noodle clung onto his hand, like a small kid who doesn't want mum to leave for work.

"Stop being silly, it's only a buildin', can't do me no 'arm."

"No, it's not just a building, it's a monster!"

"Nood-"

"Don't go, please!" Noodle was ashamed she was begging, but if 2D would stay outside then beg she would.

"NOODLE, STOP IT!"

She watched his retreating back, he had never yelled at her before, never. Then he was swallowed up by the inc. She walked backwards, trying to see the top of the building, but it reached to high.

"_I didn't want you to go because I love you." _

Noodle left, this was not the sort of place you hung about in, even if the one you loved was now trapped in the centre of it, also there were... corpses _urh _piled outside, probably people who had died in that monster of a building. She didn't want to think about 2D (and Russel and even Murdoc) being condemned for life in there. The only other life were the helicopters that flew around the city, night and day, looking for people who weren't in the inc. and, unless she was very much mistaken, she wasn't in the inc.

Noodle wandered the town looking for something, anything, that she could live off and that didn't just necessarily mean food. Eventually she reached the edge and beyond this was field after field, full of life and hope.

She spent the next few days just strolling through the landscape, the city getting ever further away from her, but not from her mind. And no matter how many fields she crossed, of animals she saw, the darkness lodged at the back of her brain would not go away. She would constantly think of 2D and wonder what they could've been doing if Murdoc had never suggested that they should go to that _damned_ party in the first place..

Then Noodle found the windmill. It was red and white, the blades turning steadily never changing it's speed. Around it some trees were scattered, partly enclosed by a fence. The sun's heat seamed to favour this place as it was warmer than the rest of the countryside she had been walking through and there was bird song coming from a couple of the trees.

"Hello, windmill." Noodle said brightly.

"Hello, Noodle." the windmill said back.

Noodle stood shock still.

"Did you... did you just speak to me."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" the windmill sounded puzzled, as if it expected others like it to talk on a regular basis.

"Because other windmills don't talk."

"Have you ever met any other windmills."

"Well... no..." Noodle was hesitant.

"There you go." it sounded smug.

Noodle decided she really didn't have time to argue with a windmill, of all things, and held up her hands to show defeat.

"Alright, alright... you win, so aside from talking what else can you do?"

"I can do this."

Noodle screamed, the ground was heaving and shaking, she stumbled over to the fence, falling flat on her face halfway there, but finely getting a grip on the fence.

"Oh my God, you're causing an earthquake. Stop It!"

But she only got a chuckle in reply.

Then the windmill and it's patch of land lifted up into the air.

"Bloody hell, what have you done?" Noodle screamed, as they got higher and higher.

"I thought you would like it," it sounded slightly hurt, " I thought I could take you somewhere."

Noodle realised that this could be used to her advantage.

"You can help me! If you really want to."

"I can, how?" the windmill was happy now.

Noodle stared at the ground, at the large hole where they had been only minuets before, she felt sad. It was dark, a dark place, like the inc. Where 2D was, Noodle choked back a sob. Then she looked up at the sky, it was bright and full of hope and better days ahead.

"The inc., could you help me find someone in the inc, please?"

"The inc.?" the windmill sounded serious now.

"Yes."

"The 500 floor high inc.?"

"Yes."

"The 500 floor high inc., surrounded by auto-pilot helicopters night and day who kill or destroy anything moving they see?"

"Ah well, it doesn't have to be for long..." Noodle's voice petered out.

"O.K. then."

"Wha..."

"So who do you want to find?"

"Well a mate of mine, he has spiky, blue hair and deep, black eyes." Noodle smiled wistfully.

"Haaaaaaa," the windmill breathed, "you fancy him, oooohhhh."

"No I don't!" Noodle said too quickly, her face reddening.

"Ohhh, don't deny it, you fancy him, you fancy him, you fancy him, yooouuu fancy him." as the windmill sang, it jolted up and down at every syllable.

Noodle had felt unsafe near the edge as the windmill bobbed up and down and was now clutching a tree.

"La la la, la lala..." she chanted with her hands over her ears.

All in all, it was rather noisy.

* * *

Meanwhile 2D was thinking. He was thinking of the outside, the outside he longed for and the outside that contained the only person he ever wanted to see again. Occasionally he would wonder over to the window and staring out at the clouds, he would think about Noodle. He hoped she was out of the city, he hoped she was alive. He would wish that he had listened to her and stayed outside, safe with her.

Murdoc and Russel were enjoying it, but for him the party had ended after 12 hours and now it was a prison.

As he stared out the window for the millionth time something weird happened.

There was a windmill hundreds of feet up in the sky!

* * *

"I've found him!" the windmill shouted.

"Ow, not so loud. Are you sure?"

"Yes, shall I go back so you can get a look, too?"

"Please!"

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Click click.

There was something around the inc.

The helicopters sped off.

* * *

The windmill disappeared slowly from view, leaving 2D more lonely than before. He must have been hallucinating. But as he was turning back the clouds parted and out came an island, the most beautiful, perfect island, 2D thought, with the most beautiful, perfect person on it. He saw the windmill and for a fleeting moment, he wondered about how the thing stayed up there. He reasoned if there was such a thing as the inc. then there could be such a thing as a floating island, anyway he had done too much thinking as of late.

He called out to her, saying he was sorry and that he loved her, but all she seemed to be saying was never and that broke his heart.

Then he saw the helicopters closing in.

* * *

"Nearer," Noodle yelled, "we need to get nearer."

"Why?"

"So I can rescue him."

"Aaaawwww" it said before closing in on the tower, they hadn't got very far when they heard a distant choppy sound. Noodle turned around. Helicopters.

The windmill had known it was only a matter of time before they would show up. It was eager to get out of there, fast.

"Look we HAVE to go, now!" it yelled.

Noodle didn't care that she was almost being deafened by all this noise, anymore.

"ALRIGHT, GO!"

* * *

2D looked on in horror as he saw the island and Noodle fly off, persecuted by the helicopters. She was as good as dead. He slunk back to his chair and curled up. He fished in his pocket, sleeping tablets, good. There wasn't much point in going on, he thought as he tipped the small white capsules into his hand. Noodle was most likely dead by now, she hadn't loved him anyway and he was stuck in the inc. for life.

What was the point in it all.

_"Windmill, windmill for the land  
Learn forever, hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sticking, falling down"_


End file.
